A software development process typically includes code review during or after an initial development phase and prior to testing. Code review (a.k.a., peer review) is a process of examining computer source code and providing feedback to a developer. The purpose is to provide a practice for identifying and correcting defects and vulnerabilities in software early in the development process when locating and addressing issues is relatively inexpensive compared to later stages of development (e.g., testing, profiling . . . ). Reviews involve line-by-line examination of code to check for flaws, compliance with design requirements, and adherence to coding standards, among other things. A number of tools exist to enable collaboration between code authors and reviewers as well as automate the review process. Generally, such tools compare versions of source code, identify textual differences in the code on a per line basis, and manage comments.